<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>就是馋他身子 by llllhou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419514">就是馋他身子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/llllhou/pseuds/llllhou'>llllhou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 特赫/赫受</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/llllhou/pseuds/llllhou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>先虐后甜</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>特赫</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>就是馋他身子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CHAPTER1</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夜深了，车水马龙的街道上，川流不息的车辆拉出了长长的灯影，纷纷指向归家的方向，劳累了一天的人们终于可以好好放松一下了。然而，在这座城市某栋金碧辉煌的建筑中，一个面目清秀的男孩子透过落地窗看着这光景，心中只剩无限的酸楚，心脏仿佛被浸泡在了高浓度的柠檬水里，除了酸什么都没有，直到麻木无知觉。<br/> 男孩看了看电视上显示的时间：20:55，离约定的时间还剩5分钟了，今天也要好好表现才行啊....男孩深吸一口气从床上站起来走向房间的角落，从厚重的丝质窗帘后面拎出了一个书包，一看就知道年代很长了，褪色到看不出本来的颜色，样子也松松垮垮，与这个房间，这个男孩格格不入。<br/>  一个叫不出名字的遮瑕膏被男孩拿了出来，男孩用纤细白净的食指粘了一些向太阳穴的位置伸去，乖顺的刘海下，一片指甲盖大小的淤青还隐约看得出痕迹。男孩对着镜子，一点一点的把它遮住，时不时还会因为淤青所带来的的疼痛感而微微颤抖，天生怕疼的男孩眼角也因此染上了红晕。<br/>   “咚咚咚...！”一阵急促又粗鲁的敲门声打破了安静的空气，男孩慌张的藏起手中的东西后小跑着去开门。打开门，一阵烟酒混合的恶臭扑面而来，男孩不禁有些反胃，但他强压下这股恶心换上了一副乖巧可爱的牙龈笑接住了面前这个喝的酩酊大醉的男人，男人顺手圈上了男孩纤细的腰肢，两人踉踉跄跄的向床上摔去。 <br/>男孩还没来及喘一口气就被男人一把捏住了下巴，不得不对上男人肥腻的脸，“你叫什么，小东西。”男人开口。“赫..宰..李赫宰...”男孩被捏的喘不上气，勉强从牙缝中吐字回答男人的问题。男人满意的松了手，看着面前白净稚嫩，眼尾殷红的男孩，说道“第一次吗？”李赫宰被问得不知道该如何回答，犹豫的间隙，男人的手已经顺着精瘦的腰向着臀部和大腿内侧游去，不是温柔似水的那种，而是恶意的调戏，每次的短暂停留后都会留下或深或浅的痕迹，并伴随着小猫一样软软糯糯的呻吟和愈发急促的喘息...<br/>男人的心急往往就体现在这方面，怜香惜玉什么的全都抛在九霄云外了。欲望突破理智占了上风，本能的抓起李赫宰身上的浴袍就开始撕扯，雪白的皮肤暴露在空气中。那一霎，男人像闻见血腥味的猛兽上了身，开始疯狂的对李赫宰啃咬索取。锁骨，乳头，小腹，大腿内侧纷纷留下了情色的痕迹，李赫宰的前端也不受控制的抬起了头，被坏心的男人一把撸住，上下套弄。<br/>“唔嗯！....”快感像闪电一样窜到全身各处，寻求刺激的本能促使李赫宰想要更多地被安慰，意识不受控制的将身体往男人手上送。男人见状扯起嘴角露出满脸的讽刺与蔑视，那表情仿佛在看一个泄欲工具，两只丑陋的手又重新爬上李赫宰胸前的两点，狠狠地拧了一下。“啊！”李赫宰真的被弄疼了，本来就费好大劲才忍住的羞耻感和恐惧又裹挟着疼痛席卷而来。其实男人的每一个表情他都有看在眼里，那种像玻璃渣被重重揉进心脏里的窒息感让李赫宰再也忍不住，眼泪像决堤的大坝一样争先恐后的夺目而出，眼睛红红的，带着水汽。泪水好像带走了一些情欲，又带来了一些清纯似的，男人看得兽性大发，大手扣着李赫宰的腰一下把他翻成跪趴的姿势。<br/>“咚!”李赫宰的头被猛地磕上坚硬的床头，额角肉眼可见的变红，随之鼓起了一个小包。眼泪又像断了线的珠子一样从李赫宰的眼角悄悄滑落。可惜男人并不在意这些，在他看来，只是助“性”而已。男人在身后的动作越来越大，有时候太猛会导致李赫宰的身体向前跌去，于是便时不时的扯着他的头发把他拉回自己身下。看着男孩可怜巴巴的表情，男人再也忍不住，一个挺身冲进了李赫宰的身体里。<br/>“嘶...”男人舒服地仰起头，双手扶上李赫宰的臀部，一边将臀瓣向两边拉扯的更开，一边揉捏成各样的形状。李赫宰被突如其来的疼痛刺激地浑身发抖，他大口喘着气努力适应男人的尺寸，额头上渗出了一层薄薄的汗。<br/>男人像打桩机一样快速地前后顶弄着李赫宰，啪啪的拍打声和噗嗤作响的液体摩擦声在空大的房间里肆意的响起。“啊..嗯..好涨...唔嗯...求您..慢点...”李赫宰回头看向男人求饶，奢望着男人能对自己有哪怕一丝的同情。“骚货，给我老实点！”男人显然对李赫宰的请求表示不满，恶狠狠地拽起他的头发，在被迫露出的脖颈上张嘴咬了上去。“啊!...对不起...我错了...再也不敢了...."李赫宰不断地哀求着男人，男人终于松了口，可惜为时已晚，白皙的脖颈上已经渗出了几滴血洙。“这是给你的惩罚，以后再敢多话，我会让你后悔长了嘴，听见了么！“男人伏下身低声警告道，并在起身时顺便抽了一耳光在李赫宰的脸上。李赫宰脑袋昏昏沉沉的说不出话，只有出自本能的求生欲使他拼命地点头。<br/>再后来，两个人之间就只剩肉体交流了，男人只顾着自己爽，而李赫宰只能对一切默默忍受，再疼都不能发出声音。“好像真的成了一个泄欲工具呢..."李赫宰在昏迷无意识之前悲哀的想到。<br/>不知道过了多久，李赫宰醒来的时候房间里只有自己一个人了，衣衫不整，面色惨白。他看着镜子里的自己，自嘲的笑了笑...<br/>回到家里的时候，累了一天的母亲已经睡着了。李赫宰在简单的清洗过后也躺到了床上，他闭上了眼睛为自己催眠，可是身体上的疼痛令他无法忽视。两行眼泪，又顺着脸颊滑落下来，打湿了他的鬓角。<br/>突然，手机屏幕亮起，是一条收款到账的信息。<br/>刺眼的亮度划破了房间的黑暗，却照亮了那个床上因为抽泣而颤抖的弱小身躯....</p>
<p>----TBC----<br/>下一章特特就来喽~~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>